criticalmassfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Main Page
Vandalism As you all known, Critical Mass is the subject of a lot of abuse because it stirs road rage and precipitates the conflicts already present on our dangerous car-centric streets. I'm wondering what mechanisms do we have to deal with that abuse on this wiki? I reverted 2 vandalism edits tonight. The main page and the Berkeley page were both erased by anonymous (IP logged). I have very little experience administering wikis. I found it pretty confusing how to undo that vandalism. Is it possible to make it less easy for such vandalism? I guess there is a trade off between ease of use and vandalism. Frankly, I'm surprised there isn't more problems considering how many violent and angry comments I regularly get on my Vancouver Critical Mass blog. Vancouver's ride is pretty peaceful and big, Certain types are frustrated by our success. I worry that as this wiki becomes more prominent it will be more of a problem. I don't think it is lots of people but generally looks like an individual with a vendetta against the ride, usually around the time of the ride. But probably not the same each month. Can we ban IP? I don't know if that would help. Anyway, those are just my ideas. Maybe I'm over-reacting but I fear good websites getting over-run and then it is so much work to fix it that it doesn't happen because people are volunteer and only have limited time and energy for that kind of negative BS. Bikerusl 11:29, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for reverting vandalism and your ideas! In the last years the wiki has been hit by vandalism and hate slogans against bicyclists and critical mass oftener, e.g. one day almost all pages were altered an filled with insults. To have it easier to revert vandalism or spam there are so called rollback-rights usefull. If you would like to help regularly I will ask for giving you rollback or admin rights. Unfortunately only Nsayers who seems to be not longer active has Bureaucrats-rights in this wiki to give other users more rights (though wikia-staff can give the rights). I will attempt to reach Nsayers and give you feedback then. After that you can easy revert and block users and IPs. ----Diamant talk 15:58, February 27, 2010 (UTC) List of last edited pages I made also a list of last edited pages. In my opinion it is a nice feature to see it on the main page. What do you think about it? 85.178.107.152 03:00, 11 July 2007 (UTC) :For me it's very usefull to see what changed since my last visit. Well, for the reading user this has no sense. It should stay like it is now. A list with the last edits, but small font size Bahnpirat 06:13, 9 August 2007 (UTC) ::Hm, the feed fails very often to load: "Failed to load RSS feed from http://criticalmass.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Recentchanges&feed=rss!". So it breaks the layout of the side and therefore it makes the side perhaps slower. In my opionion it should be removed. As Bahnpirat says, the box is not absolute needed for readers and others can use "Recent changes". Berlincycler 09:35, 9 August 2007 (UTC) :::To stay up-to-date there is also the possibility to get the RSS-Feed of the . Therefor go to the Recent changes-site and then add the Feed to your browser. In Firefox click the orange symbol at the end of adressbar. :::I also regognize the failing of the script on the main page. If it fail to often, we should remove it from Mainpage. Does anyone know the reason why this happen? Bahnpirat 10:03, 9 August 2007 (UTC) ::::It happend here around every third to fourth connection to the main page. I think this ist not accecptable. I will take it out. Thanks for the tip with the RSS feed, i searched for such a feature but i don´t assume it on the Recent changes page ;). :The Wiki-to-RSS feature is quite buggy, but there are other ways to view recent changes: :# Visit directly :# Add to a page (example shown below - it shows the last 5 edits, or more) :# Enable the new skin (either with that link or in your preferences). Then enable the recent changes widget. Widgets are a bit hidden right now. You need to get the drop down menu under your username at the top and choose "manage widgets". The recent changes widget looks like a pencil. Drag this to your sidebar and the last 10 changes will be shown (or however many you choose). :Angela (talk) 20:58, 14 August 2007 (UTC) 'Example of ': ::Thanks, nice feature! Diamant 10:13, 23 August 2007 (UTC) :::I made it 10 entries long so it is easier to see lots of vandalism if needed.Bikerusl 11:34, February 27, 2010 (UTC) "Whats new?" image I changed the logo because of license reasons (old logo was uploaded by me, my mistake). I see the current logo only as provisional solution -- Diamant 21:59, 14 September 2007 (UTC) *I like the Posada image. That is really funny that you use it here because that is the first image I used for CM posters and website back in 1998 so i have a lot of familiarity with it. I love that image but it is a bit sophisticated and not maybe apt sometimes... or are you refering to the Jim Swanson pic of the wrapped city? That's a good one too. I don't know if this is helpful but feel free to use anything at my art page most of which is either made by me or grifted from the net 10 years ago so presumably not copyrightable. Use it for any purpose, that is why I put those there.Bikerusl 02:32, February 15, 2010 (UTC) *PS thanks for making this thing! Is anyone else having the problem where there is no cursor showing up? Very frustrating to edit. I think my JRE or something maybe messed up so I can't tell if it is me or the site.Bikerusl 02:32, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Poll: Start page design I tried for my own a new start page design with more colors and in my humble opinion more clean arranged. See User:Diamant/test_main_page. What do you think about ist? Code is currently very bad. I would like to work on it if i get positive feedback. Thanks -- Diamant 23:31, 15 September 2007 (UTC) I have made an attempt and changed the main page style. I didn't change the old content, but arranged it new and little bit mor colorfull. I also added some new things. Please give me a feedback and criticize me! If this was not o.k. then I will restore the old page. If you think that it was o.k. then report bugs, i tried the page in some browsers. -- Diamant 19:27, 19 September 2007 (UTC) : Do you like the look of the new main page? yes no Main page mockup I made a main page mockup/mockup2 from a standard wikia template and wikipedia like. What do you think. I currently would like to see a more simple page. It seems to be easier to handle and to load. ----Diamant talk 18:39, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :I like the second one because of the additional box above. It is importent for new users. --Bahnpirat 10:22, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::Hey Bahnpirat, you are the first who gave me a feedback. If you have no problems with the change I will try mockup2. If anyone wants to critize the change let me or us know! --Diamant talk 19:00, 10 January 2008 (UTC)